ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian's Rescue
Barbarian's Rescue is the fourteenth book of the Ice Planet Barbarians series. Summer and Warrek are the main characters. Synopsis "Bad day? Try mine on for size. Rogue slavers have landed on the ice planet and captured the tribe. The only ones not snatched? Me, a walking human motormouth with no skill except that of incoherent babbling, and Warrek, who's as silent as he is attractive. Two more unlikely people have never been paired together. And now we're supposed to form a rescue team. Saving the others is either going to bring us closer together - or drive us completely apart. I'm pretty sure the feelings I'm having for my alien companion are as unrequited as they are inappropriate, but since we aren't going to make it out alive, what harm is one teeny, tiny kiss? Who knew that one kiss could change everything?" Plot The new humans have just gotten the language download at the Elders Cave. Wanting to make the trip serve more then one purpose, Summer and Warrec head to the Fruit Cave to collect some fruit. They aren't there long when they see a ship, The Tranquil Lady, flying through the sky. Curious the two head to see what is going, only to watch as Szzt slavers take the small group there captive. Realizing that they are only chance at rescue, Summer and Warrec retreat back to the cave. Glad to to discover that ship hasn't left a few hours later, Summer uses her chess and Warrec's hunting experience to devise a plan. Summer jams an exhaust vent to draw out a slaver, who is lured into pit trap. They bound the slaver and question him. After he attacks Summer, Warrec kicks him down to the bottom of the cave killing him. They take his gun. Warrec comforts Summer and she kisses him. He is taken aback. The next evening they chat. Warrec realizes that though he has always been okay with waiting until resonance he now feels differently and he wants to pursue a relationship with Summer. By dawn another Szzt comes out of the ship. He is also falls into the pit trap, and after a prolonged struggle Summer shoots him. Now with two guns, they decide it's time to go on the attack. Warrec declares his intention to start a relationship with Summer. Warrec enters first and despite being told to stay outside, Summer follows him. She kills another Szzt and shoots up the bridge to keep the ship from flying again. Warrec kills the final Szzt, who had cornered Summer in the bridge. Everyone safe now, they learn that Mardok used old command codes to override the ship and keep it from taking off. Everyone had been separated by the slavers but Brooke and Taushen. While exploring the ship they discover the slavers cargo: fourteen human women and four aliens men. Knowing that can't be left unprotected, Brooke, Taushen, Mardok, Farli, Harlow and Rukh all decide to stay. Rukhar is sent back with the others. On the trip back Summer and Warrec become physical. When they return the tribe is told about the event and the sleeping cargo. Vektal now has to decide whether or not to destroy the Tranquil Lady and whether to awaken the people aboard it. He does know that he and other need to head to the ship to help those that stayed. Both Warrec and Summer assume he will be going. Upset at the idea that he might resonant to one of the sleeping women, Summer first asks for permission to 'kidnap' him to keep him from going. She learns that he wasn't chosen to go, but decides to 'kidnapping' him anyway. During the 'kidnapping' they resonant, making them both very happy. Gallery Barbarian's Rescue Back.jpg Barbarian's Rescue Audiobook.jpg Category:Books Category:IPB Series